Late Night Confession
by Sweet-N-Sour-Sisters
Summary: "Hello?" She froze hearing the all to familiar voice on the other end, though she had never heard it in the groggy tone as of now. "Hello?" It asked once again in a more annoyed tone. "...Naru…?" Her voice was meek as the other side went silent.
1. Chapter 1

**Sour-Chan: Hello again my fellow fanfictioners! I bring a new story, this will be a one-shot unless I get some more inspiration for it. Please Comment what you think, I enjoy reading your comments**

 **And without wasting anymore of your precious reading time I present Late Night Confession**

* * *

She felt as if her heart was filled to the brim with rusted nails, stabbing her over and over again. Stumbling home she drowning out the sound around her only focusing on the quiet sobs of her heart. She felt so used, so unwanted, it had been the first time in a while she had felt like this.

Alone.

She thought bitterly. She just always ended up alone. Finally getting to the door of her apartment she jingled her keys into the lock and swiftly kicked it open. She set them on the counter before taking off her coat and heading to the kitchen. Standing there for a minute in the darkness she dared not to turn on any of the lights, letting her eyes adjust. Moving to one of her kitchen cabinet she reached into the back of it and pulled out an unopened wine bottle of white.

It had been a gift from a long time again, but because she was underage back them she never had opened it. It was hard to get the cork off but when she finally opened it she took a hard swig, the bitterness filling her senses. She grimaced taking it away, odd taste, she thought.

Sliding down the cabinet she sat legs stretched with the bottle in hand, taking another smaller swig of it. Tears started to pool, she tried as hard as she could to push them away, pushing everything away. In the dark she sat, crying and drinking. What a bad combination.

She got up and flipped the switch on, bright lights filling her vision, once back to normal she took a glass off of the drying rack before filling it half way. Struggling to push the cork back on she silently agreed that she disliked this bottle right now. Finally getting it back on she took her glass and walked to her bathroom.

Starting to run a warm bath she stripped her clothing, got in and drank her bitter sweet drink. After finishing her glass she took that as a sign to get out. She pondered if she should have another drink but disregarded it walking into her room and slipping on her pjs. A pair of over sized shorts and a large shirt. She was dead tired and very eager to forget today but something caught her attention, on her night stand was a piece of neatly folded paper.

Recalling it had been from Madoka when Lin and Naru had left.

" _If you ever need someone to talk to, or you're having a hard time, call this number."_

Mai pondered for a moment who would answer, Madoka or maybe some therapist? She laughed sourly, already had visited several therapist during the years. Yet still no one could tell her what was wrong with her. Her difficult to deal with insomnia, the fact that she couldn't hold a decent job for over a month, how the two men she was in love with both rejected her heart painfully. How alone she was at age 22, always coming home to and empty place. It was painful for her sometimes but as long as she didn't think about it she would be okay.

Or that's what she told herself.

She glanced back at the piece of paper before snatching it up, she was going to throw it away, throw away that and everything that had to do with that number and the person who gave it to her. She would forget. Tightly bawling it up she stopped just before her bathroom trash can, her gut feeling raging on to call the number but her brain shouting 'No!'. Finally her gut had won, she slip down by her tub and dialed the number slowly.

First ring

Second ring

Third ring

Fourth ring

Just as she was about to hang up someone answered.

"Hello?" She froze hearing the all to familiar voice on the other end, though she had never heard it in the groggy tone as of now. "Hello?" It asked once again in a more annoyed tone.

"...Naru…?" Her voice was meek as the other side went silent.

"...Mai?" He seemed to be more of awake now, with slight curiosity in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry.. Madoka gave me this number a while back to call if I was ever feeling down. I-I didn't know..." Her breath was uneven as she tried to calm her nerves, she really didn't need this now, after the day she had.

"I see." He ponder quietly. Silence followed as nether hung up the phone only breathing could be heard. Her breath ragged and short, his calming and quiet. "What is wrong then?"

She had to do a double take and ask herself if she was hearing correctly blinking a few time tears seeped into her eyes, trying to compose herself she brushed them away thoughtlessly. "I...I've just had a long day.." She muttered receiving no response.

After a long while of silence she was just about to hang up before he spoke once more, the sound of shifting sheets and a soft grunt. "I'm listening."

Wondering if this person was really the one she should be talking to about this sort of thing, she grimaced before thinking that there was no one else and how she wanted to continue to hear his voice. Her heart had been aching for years now since he had returned to England. "I..I'm just heartbroken that's all.." He grunted in response as she continued. "I thought I had finally found someone...We've been dating for a while now and I thought that he would have been the one I could spend the rest of my life with." Silence.

"But. I was just and idiot. Turns out that the only reason he was with me was because he pitied me. And when it all came to light, he blamed me and said I like being pitied. That the relationship we had was just all in my head...I just...I found out later that he had also been sleeping with a friend of mine during the time we were together." Her voice shook trying to keep quiet, here she was, on the bathroom floor telling her unrequited love that her newest love dumped her.

There was a long silence before she spoke again. "Hey Naru?" He hummed. "Am I going to be alone forever? I mean this is the first person I've been with since..." She stopped as the other end went silent. "I don't wanna be alone Naru..I watch my mom go through the hardships of never having someone hold her when she needed it the most. How she cried about how lonely she was when she thought I wasn't awake...always looking at dad's picture..." Her tears fell freely and her shoulders began to shake.

He could hear her well, he knew that she was inches away from balling her eyes out, all alone. The thought hurt him, and he knew why, but there was nothing he could do. "Mai...Can I tell you something?" He just wanted to stop hearing her cry, it made his heart painful.

He received a small mutter of 'Yes' before he continued. "When my brother died..I knew. I had lived it through out my dreams again and again. But even though I knew this it still felt like I was swallowing knives when I found his body. I hated the feeling and swore to myself to never feel that way again...that I would no longer hold anything precious again. I couldn't of protected my own brother...how was I going to protect.." He cut short with a stressful sigh.

"So that's what I did. In a matter of seconds I had walls built up...but I realized a little to late I was doing the same thing again, that my heart and mind had already found the next important thing." Mai listening fully to his shaky words. "I ran away. I ran away from the thing that made my heart and mind unsettled. I then came to realized that no matter how far I ran, how much I tried to push it out of my mind...it always made it's way back." He let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled to himself.

"No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't..." There was a long silence between the two, taking in everything that had been said. They stayed for an hour, comfortable silence drifting between the two. "...You should get some sleep." His voice was now back to its regular tone.

"Yeah..." She mutter back, no idea why but she felt lighter. Much better than she had before the phone call. "Thank you Naru..." She was happy with the fact he had shared something personal with him. It had been the first time since forever she felt she could see the smile that everyone else had tried so hard to see. "Good Night..."

"Good Night, Mai. Sleep well." The sound of the dial tone reached his ears, closing his phone her let out a long sigh before getting back into bed, it nearly being four in the morning.

" _I'm sorry Mai."_

* * *

 ** _Sour-Chan: Well I hope you liked!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sour-Chan: So I started thinking and I came up with another Chapter so I hope you like, I may or may not have big plans for this, I still have to figure this out. But I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it so I'll continue! I also wanted to write back to a few commenters!**

 _sleonard: Thank you for your comment it gave me inspiration to write a second chapter! I hope it is to your liking, and thank you again for the help!_

 _daughterXofXdarkness: Thank you! I appreciate your comment on my writing I always worry about that but I think I've found a style that I like. I also read you story on your account and I thought it was extremely cute! Thank you again!_

 **Here is Chapter two! :D**

* * *

"I got a new job today." She started out, stirring her pot of instant ramen. "I was starting to worry, my bills were pile up big time." Grimacing she stopped stirring and leaned on the counter.

"What were you able to find with your small bit of intelligence?" He said back, she swore she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Snapping loudly she shifted again taking her pot of ramen off the heater. "Its a job at a book store, so I'm hoping I'll be able to keep it longer than my last ones."

"Just don't insulting costumers." He remarked.

"You're the one who does that!" He snickered lightly over the phone switching it to a different ear. Petty arguing, just like before.

"How about you, Naru?" Adding the flavor packet she stirred it around again and dumped it into a clean bowl, grabbing chop sticks and heading to the small two seater table in her kitchen. Hearing a tried sigh she wondered if that was the right question to ask.

He quickly answered non the less. "Busy." He rubbed the bridge of his nose while flipping the papers on his desk.

"How have you been sleeping?" She asked again taking a mouth full of ramen, enjoying every last bite seeing as she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Barely." His answered were short but had no bitterness behind them. In fact they sounded a little bit like a child who was tired. "I don't have much time, and when I do sleep all I can see is..." He paused wondering if he should finish.

"Gene?" She finished, putting down her chop sticks and laying back on the chair. They had been talking like this for a little under a month now, confining into one another their problems or accomplishments, but this was the first time since that night they had spoken about Gene, knowing that both of them held a connection with him, and the fact that Naru still believed that she was in love with his brother.

"Yes." There was a small silence before Naru interrupted it. "How do you do it?" This question confused Mai before realizing what exactly he was asking. "I mean without your parents..."

"Ah. I guess..." She trailed off at a loss before collecting her thoughts. "Well, I don't really know. Maybe it has something to do with the promise I made to them.."

"Promise?" He seemed interested, sitting down the pen he held in his hand, relaxing back into the his chair.

"Yeah. When mom died she made me promise to be happy. If not for myself but for her so she wouldn't have to worry. But I do have my days when I just can't...I don't mean to sound negative but I got use to being alone. I don't mean that I don't cry, because I do. I just try not to cry for to long, so I don't worry them. Losing family is very hard...You'd think that family means that they would stay forever but some people are just not that lucky. You regret the time you fought, or the day they died you weren't with them. How the last words you said to them weren't the best, how you wish you could of done something to prevent."

"I use to try and pretend that I was okay with it. That I didn't care, but when someone told me it was okay, it was okay to cry because I was in pain...I couldn't stop myself. I balled my eyes out for days begging." She heard him sigh, letting the words sink in.

"Painful." He muttered closing his eyes.

"We can only feel our hearts up with warm fuzzy things to help ease the pain." Mai chuckled back, her ramen now cold.

The silence was long before she spoke up again. "We at least we know that the ones we love are in a better place, and taken care of." Mai picked up the bowl and set it on the counter before heading to her room and laying down on her bed.

"What about you? How are you sleeping?" He sat back up returning the work on his desk already knowing the answer to his question.

"About as well as you." She hummed bitterly rubbing the dark circles under her eyes with the back of her hand. "But better than before, its nice having someone to talk to." She showed a tired smile knowing he couldn't see it over the phone.

He hummed in response typing away at his computer. "I've told you before, I'll listen." He had repeated the same thing for a while now, she was just starting to open up to him again so he was thankful for that.

"I'll listen to you too!" She shot back with a grin. He only let out an annoyed puff of air. "Hows work? Any interesting cases?"

"Non so far, all easy, or not even any cases at all, just normal things. There are better cases in Japan." He remarked hinting on something she couldn't tell.

"Do you think you'll ever come back..?" Her voice was quiet, so quiet she was sure he hadn't heard her.

"Maybe. I'll keep it in mind." Her face lighted up slightly. "Hows that, ex boyfriend?" He teased hearing an annoyed grunt from her.

"A jerk like always!" She declared throwing her free hand up in the air for dramatic effect.

"What was his name again?" He pressed.

"Ryota." She snapped glaring at her ceiling.

"Ah. Yes. Ryota the Jerk. Sound fitting." He chuckled. Causing her face to turn bright red.

"Hey..Naru..I miss you." She spouted out before clamping her hand on her mouth, she hadn't wanted to say that! Now he was never going to talk to her again!

He was shocked to say the least, but he too felt a tug on his heart when she said it. "...I miss you too." His confession was a quiet whisper unaware of the eavesdroppers outside his office door.

Mai let out a light giggled unable to hold it back, a wide smile on her face. A comfortable silence once more. "I should get to bed, its getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He hummed. "Good Night Naru."

"Good Night Mai.

"There was this creepy guy at work today! No matter how many times I told him I wasn't interested he kept on pushing.

"Just show his your grades, he'll run." His voice laced with tease, satisfied with her sudden anger.

"Naru!" She yelled. "God.. I wonder why I even talk to you sometimes!"

He only chuckled back angering her more.

"So, hows the case going?" She changed the subject, from what he told her last time he was on a case at a haunted hotel, it had four ghost. One trickster, and hateful women and two angry men.

"Moving along nicely. Though the person who hired us has a daughter and she..." He grimaced remembering how the girl acted much like Masako but not so discretely. Mai busted out laughing only adding more flame to the fire.

"Just show her your terrible personality, she'll run." Mai poked back using his words.

Rolling his eyes he stuffed on hand in his pocket and leaned on the wall outside, finding this as a suitable hiding spot. "How has your sleeping progressed?"

"Actually, I've only had one nightmare this week! I've slept really well, how about you?" She walked down the street avoiding running into people.

"Better, still not fully. But better." He sighed a little relived that she too was sleeping better. He flinched when he hard the object of his hiding call out his name.

"Oliver~!" Her voice high pitch. He sunk back farther into the wall trying to disappear.

"I think I hear your lover calling for you." Mai snickered receiving a low grunt.

"Don't." He bit, glaring at nothing. "I have to go, call me if you need me." After that he hung up, most likely finding a new place to hide.

Mai sighed contently before closing her flip phone and placing it on the bed beside her, beginning to dose off.

"Naru? Are you okay?" Her voice was tender making his unsettled mind calm. His breaths were uneven and loud, he had called her late at night with panic.

"I.." He trailed off wiping the sweat from his head. "Just talk to me." He ordered.

"..So I've got my rent and bills up to date now, I've been able to keep this job for a while too. Though I must admit I still miss our old job, Also I saw Monk and Ayako today, it seemed like they are staring a relationship..." She smiled softly.

"I knew that would happen sooner or later." His voice was not as strained as before but was still a little bit off.

"I've learned how to make tea differently, a nice old lady came to the store and taught me since it was a slow day. Maybe I'll make it for you next time we see each other."

He sighed contently. "I'd like that." A small smile graced his lips as he leaned back into his bed, no longer thinking about the nightmare he had just had.

The two continued on for around two more hours before Naru claimed Mai needed sleep, in the back of her head she remarked he had called her first. Just before she was about to hang up she heard something soft, barely there.

"..Thank you Mai.." And to that he hung up, a goofy smile laced her face before diving back under her covers and sleeping.

* * *

 **Sour-Chan: Well I hope that this fluff was enough for you guy if not let me know and I'll step up my game! I'm hoping to get to a good part of this story soon. Now as for updating I'll try during the week but because of school I may not, but I most definitely will during the weekends! Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sour-Chan: Wow! I'm surprised that I've updated this much in such a short time, I will warn you It's most likely that this will be the last one in till next weekend due to needing to think of how with plot will continue. Anyways Thank you for reading and your support!**

 _sleonard: You are being so helpful with my writing I would like to personally give you credit, without your help this story would have just been a one-shot so I'm very thankful! I hope this chapter meet your expectations, thank you again for the help!_

 _daughterXofXdarkness: I'm happy to hear that. I would love for you to continue your story, I think it was a very cute idea and I would definitely read more of it. I don't know if I'm over stepping my welcome, but If you need any help, or an opinion on anything feel free to ask me! Thank you for reading!_

 **And here is the last chapter till next weekend!**

* * *

" _You've reached Mai! Sorry I'm not here right now, leave a message and I'll call you back!"_ This was the third time this week he had called only to get no answer. Because of this he was put in a very bad mood. Lin, Madoka, His mother and even his father had noticed his short temper. Concerned, Madoka had asked him what was wrong, to what he replied.

"It's been a week and she hasn't picked up." Madoka wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Maybe she got busy? Maybe she meet someone?" This only added more to his mood, he was practically snapping at everyone, even clients! Everyone was a little shocked how Mai not picking up effected him so much, even he was a little surprised. His mother, Luella, began to wonder just who this girl was, digging any information she could from Lin and Madoka. To which they said very little as to not drive Naru over edge.

One night, late Friday while on a case they were in the living room which was being used as their base when Naru's phone rang. As soon as he saw the number, one he had memorized by now his mood instantly changed and the room could feel it. Quickly he excused himself before making a fast walk out of the room, with Luella and Madoka following behind, dragging both Lin and Martin, Naru's father.

"I'm so sorry!" Mai immediately apologetic. "I was out of the house for a while and I didn't have my phone around."

"Why not? What happened?" His tone was even but she could slightly tell he was mad.

"I had another nightmare..." Her tone was fainter this time as Naru's face flash concerned. "This time things got out of hand and...well I had a dream of being trapped in a fire, I think it was because I tagged along with Monk and Ayako to a job yesterday, and when I woke up I was covered in burns. They told me I was asleep for a couple day because of shock! So I'm okay! Really!"

He let out as long and worry some sigh leaning on the wall. "Are you really alright?" He questioned his voice much softer, which surprised the eavesdroppers.

"Yeah." She muttered softly letting a smile onto her face. "Were you worried?" She teased.

Rolling his eyes he spoke back. "Yes. Is there something wrong with worrying about you?" Mai's face flushed red. "I mean your a klutz, if I don't worry who will." And there he ruined the moment.

Luella slammed her hand on her face, ashamed that she had raised that boy.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mai laughed sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly hearing a very happy giggled on the other end causing him to lightly smile. Madoka and Luella went crazy! While Martin and Lin seemed impressed that this girl could make him show a face like that.

"Me too! But now Monk and Ayako wont leave me alone!" Her voice raged. "But I guess it's better than being alone." She smiled thoughtfully. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." He lied smoothly. Madoka rolled her eyes knowing full well he's been nothing but a wreck. "I've been able to sleep a lot more often, not as tired."

"That's good! Other than this I've had pretty good sleep too!" He heard slight muffling in the background before Mai sighed. "I got to go Naru, I'll call you back later I promise!"

"I understand, Good Bye Mai." And to that she hung up, yelling at Monk for whatever he wanted.

Once off the phone he sighed a relived sigh and closed his eyes before speaking up. "It's not proper to eavesdrop on someones personal phone calls" His bit, glaring at the four culprits.

"Good to see you back to your normal self, Oliver!" Madoka snickered.

"You should get Mai to come to England." As soon as these words had left his mothers lips he nearly spit out his drink of tea. "No." He firmly panted his feet.

"Come on Oliver! I want to meet her!" She wined looking to her husband for support, who deiced to stay out of it.

"No." He said again grabbing his book and continuing reading.

"Madoka! Don't you think Oliver should invite Mai here?" Madoka agreed quickly.

"Yes! It's been forever since the three of us had seen her and I'm sure your parents would like to meet her!" Madoka nudged him with a grin.

"No." He was firm with his ground but a little part of him also wanted it. "She has a life of her own I just can't suddenly tell her to drop everything and come here."

"But you know if you asked she'd do it!" Madoka called out.

"No." Closing his book he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Then we'll just go see her!" Luella shouted back looking to Martin for his approval.

"Well _you did say_ there are more cases in Japan." He remarked. "We can set up a small office like the one from before and see if we can get some work done." Luella's and Madoka's eyes lit up as Naru frowned.

Yes, he would be happy to see her, but with his family alongside of him. It was a very bad idea! Though his protesting fell to ignoring ears as they planed.

Quickly he made his way up to his room and grabbed his phone, already having her number on speed dial.

One ring

Two rings

Three-

"Hello?" Mai yawned, awoken from her early nap.

"It seems I'll be coming back to Japan soon." Well that sobered up Mai quickly.

"WHAT?!" She shouted causing him to pull the phone away from his ear. "Really?!" She sounded very happy, making his heart slightly flutter.

"Yeah, Also I believe that SPR will be reopening." His smile was light hearing her happy.

"That's great!" She cheered. "I got the book you sent me! Thanks for getting it in Japanese." Mai looked down at the book in her lap being half way through with it. "There's a lot of big words..."

"I'm not surprised, it is one of _my_ books." He smirked causing Mai to let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you think of it?"

"Actually, It's helped me a lot to understand some of the things that I can do, it also help me better understand you and your power." She blushed slightly.

"I'm glad it seemed to help, thank you for sending me those sweets. I normally don't like sweet things but they seemed to have a slight bitterness to them." He commented.

"Yeah, they're lemon cookies. An exchanged student from America taught me how to make them a while back. I'll keep on sending more if you'd like, maybe I'll make some fresh ones and tea when you get back." Placing a book mark in her book she stood up and headed to the kitchen to make some more tea.

"I look forward to it. I'm assuming we'll be there soon. I feel as if I should tell you that my parents will also be coming." He was a little concerned when the other side let out a small noise, he couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sound.

"Wow. This should be interesting." She muttered putting the kettle on the stove.

"I should go, I need to pack, I'll call you a little later." Naru chuckled. "Bye Mai, see you soon."

"Bye Naru, can't wait to see you." Mai smiled.

"To think we will be there in just another hour!" Luella excitedly claimed staring out the window of the plane. Her and Madoka chatted away about what to do first.

"Oh yeah, I got in touch with Mai. She said she would be waiting at the air port for us!" Madoka snickered glancing at Naru with all knowing eyes. He sighed rolling his eyes, secretly he was looking forward to it as well.

After hearing Madoka and his Mother chatting away about things, he decided to take a nap in order to quicken time

Mai rocked back on the heels of her shoes, impatient. Naru, Lin, Madoka, and Naru's parents would be here soon. She was especially anxious to meet his parents, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything. She paused a bright red dust settling on her face before turning sad, no she wasn't. She was rejected a long time ago.

Sighing to herself she fixed her clothing, a simple pair of jeans and whatever shirt she could find, slightly wondering if she should of dressed more. The sudden ring of her cellphone caused her to slightly jump before answering. "Hello?"

"Mai we've landed, where are you at?" Naru's voice talked over the busy people glancing around looking for the brunette.

"I'm by the big mural on the wall of the first floor." She quickly responded, just barely keeping her excitement at normal. "See you in a few."

"Try not to jump on me when you see me." He teased with a smirk.

"S-Shut up!" She hissed back with a bright red face. And he hung up. Rolling her eyes she stuffed her phone back into her pocket, slightly jingling the keys she had gotten from Monk to use his car seeing as she couldn't afford her own just yet. It only had four seats but she just guessed two others would grab a cab or something, Madoka told her not to worry.

Turning around she meet face to face with the man she had spoken to but have not meet yet in years. He looked good older, clean shaved face, sparkling blue eyes, his silky black hair trimmed perfectly. Just like him, perfect as always.

"Hello Mai."

* * *

 **Sour-Chan: He he he... I would like to take a second out of everyone's day to Credit Sleonard for helping me write this awesome story! Thank you again for reading! Also if you are looking to address me you can just call me Sour or Sour-Chan! That is all! Have a good day!**


	4. I'm alive!

Hello my fellow readers! Sadly this is not a chapter page, but I wanted to clear up a few things. I'm a perfectionist, or at least as much as I can be. When I re read the story to start on the next chapter I noticed that all of the "-" For the cut scenes were not there which kinda ticks me off, but another great reason why you should always re read what you write. For a second I thought about just deleting and posting them again but….That is kinda stupid. So I apologize for any misunderstandings and I will triple check my writing before posting.

Next. I would like to personally thank everyone who has commented, even if it was a simple "I like it." You have no idea how much each and every comment boost my confidence! And I have to admit I'm very surprised that so many like this story, and I hope I'm able to bring it to the greatness it deserves!

As for the reason why it has not been updated, I've been super busy and in a bit of pain. I fell of my bunk bed and messed up my foot (It's mostly healed now) But due to the pain and annoyance of not being able to walk I was in no mood to write. Then my brother's birthday cam along and I got busy for that. I would like to post another chapter now, but my laptop is about to die and I'm about to fall asleep and I don't feel as if I can give my all in my half awake state. Mostly I posting this to tell you I am still alive, and this weekend I'm expecting to have three more chapters up! But do not hold me to my word, because I'm very bad with theses things!

Once again thank you for reading, thank you for commenting, and a new chapter should be posted tomorrow, most likely later on in the day!


End file.
